


Seven Minutes

by jikookdelights



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Jikook Week, M/M, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, jikook smut, smut jikook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikookdelights/pseuds/jikookdelights
Summary: Jikook one shot in which they play seven minutes of heaven at a party
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing on a03!!  
> My wattpad is Jikookstarz

He had never been the party type. Always turning his friends down when they asked him to accompany them to a party hosted by the infamous Kim Namjoon. He was the king of hosting them. They happened almost every other weekend.

There was one reason why Jimin decided to maybe attending the party wouldn't be so bad. Taehyung promised him to never leave his side the whole night. Now jimin being a little embarrassed by the fact he wasn't even confident enough to attend a party by himself, tried to change his mind but his friends Yoongi and Hoseok had already anticipated him going.

He loved his best friends but he hardly liked to be around them especially at school. They were popular, sporty, smart, and handsome guys. Jimin thought of himself as nowhere along the line. He was more on the feminine side of looks and didn't enjoy sports or crowds at all. He was short and participated in things like the math club or chess.

They always said they were 'living the highschool dream' like the popular teen drama movies most probably watched while growing up. Constantly hopping from guy to girl, getting shitfaced drunk, and living life at it's best. Jimin hadn't even known what it was like to hold hands with a partner nonetheless kiss someone.

"Drink?" Taehyung held up a red plastic cup and Jimin shook his head no. "What why? Are you uncomfortable?" Jimin slightly shakes his head yes over the loud music of the huge house. "Look it's your first party of course you're going to be uncomfortable for a little bit," he says placing the red cup on the ground.

The fact he was at a party wasn't the only thing that irked Jimin. It was also the hungry looks girls in short skirts were giving his best friend

"Maybe you should go talk to people and have a good time, I don't want to hold you back," he says loud enough. Taehyung scoffs and leans back.

"Have a good time? You mean to have some stupid girl try to seduce me. It's always the same shit at these parties..." Taehyung words bonded with the music as Jimin's eyes followed a tall figure a few feet in front of him.

Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook was everything Jimin hated yet like about the school. He was a bit of both. He played for the varsity football team but participated in math tournaments. He went to parties but volunteers for the homeless shelters in his free time. It's true Jimin had caught him looking at him a few times. He was sweet, nice, smart, athletic- anything that gave him a good title. But he was also a cocky, flirtatious, man whore.

Of course... Jimin had to have a crush on someone like him. someone way out of his league. Or he was just not Jungkook's 'Forte' as a few girls said once they caught him staring at the boy like he was now. The tall hunk of a man had on blacked ripped jeans and a white button down shirt that was nearly see-through. Earing's danced on his ear with each step he took. He overlooked everyone in the room with the daring amount of height he had.

"Are you listening to me or staring at Jungkook?" Jimin snapped out of it and looked at his feet in embarrassment. "You should talk to him instead of staring all the time, one day he'll catch you" At that Jimin tore his eyes away from his converses and looked up once more and their eyes met. His eyes were deep and capturing, freezing everything in the room. for a quick second, he smirked and looked away, talking to a couple of girls in self-demeaning outfits.

"I-I have talked to him before-,"

"him asking you to compare answers at a math club doesn't count." Jimin stopped talking and frowned.

"bro they're playing seven minutes in heaven and the girls are requesting you. Taehyung you've gotta come." Yoongi says excitingly. Taheyung glances at Jimin and the older grabbed both their hands and pulled them to another room.

"Jimin you don't have to play just give me a few minutes and-"

"I-I'll join. I mean what're the chances of it landing on me?" he says bravely taking both of his best friends by surprise.

"Jimin you have to make out with someone. You do realize you haven't even had your first kiss yet right?" Jimin gulped and shrugged

"yolo?" He says in a questioning manner.

"Ok fine but I warned you," Taehyung says as they sit down in the circle. Taehyung earned a whistle and cheers for joining and Jimin awkward glances. No one has ever seen him at a party yet seen him hold hands with someone around school.

"Ok we just need to wait for one more person- there he goes!" The 'queen' of their school, Areum, says with a big smile. They all look to the entrance to see Jungkook, his signature smirk decorating his lips and his raven hair falling in front of his eyes. Everyone was excited to see him, and everyone wanted to get seven minutes with him.

"Ok does anyone have a bottle?" Namjoon says looking around. Jungkook holds up one and chugs it earning cheers in the room. Jimin was convinced that anything a popular guy did, resulted in a hum of cheers, whistles, and claps.

The bottle was placed in the room and the host of the party started. Jimin then regretted it once he saw how close the bottle landed to him, spinning nothing short of an inch towards him but landing on a girl next to him. He watched as they stood up and went into a closet in the room. Hoseok stood up with his phone in his hand everyone edged them on.

"Ok seven minutes starting now!" The closed and locked the door and sighing seconds, sinful noises and groans left the room. Jimin turned red at the thought of being in a predicament like that with someone. Him being gay didn't make it any better either.

"If you're uncomfortable you can back out, sit outside the circle theirs still time." Jimin looked at Taehyung who can see his build-up of sweat. Jimin looked up and glanced at Jungkook who was yet again already looking at him. This time it seamed he was mostly checking him out which made Jimin want to curl up. All he wore was a baby blue sweater and ripped light jeans with high top black converses.

"N-no it's ok." The chances of being paired up with Jungkook were low but it was still there. Jimin wanted to live for a moment rather than be just be known as an innocent, nerdy, prude.

A few unholy minutes later the alarm went off and Hoseok knocked on the door. "Times up!" He yells. Both students stumble out of the closet with smiles on their faces, one with smeared lipstick and an evidently lopsided bra, and the other with a tent in his pants. Jimin felt weirded out and looked down.

"Ok, Jin it's you turn." They all looked towards the handsome man in the circle. He was tall, had broad shoulders, and knew to bathe in his daddy's money.

He spun the bottle and again it landed close to Jimin but this time, pointing at Taehyung. Jimin smiled slightly as Taehyung always had a slight crush on Jin. They get up and head into the closet. And yet again seven minutes later of moans and groans they come stumbling out. They were expected to sit out and watch the rest of the game but they disappear. Jimin was frowned and looked around.

"Ok, my turn." Areum spins the bottle harshly sending it spinning for the longest minute of Jimin's life. Then the mouth of the bottle landed on him. There was a wave of ouuss and ahhh in the room and Jimin went pale. He didn't want to do it especially not with a girl. Not with her.

"I'll do it for him." Yoongi steps up and the crowd boos both of them.

"Ok fine but Jimin this time you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to go with them." Namjoon bargains. Jimin hesitantly nodded thinking of ways he can possibly make a run for it out of the room.

Again seven minutes later, the door opened and both of them were smiling indicating they had a good time.

"Ok Jimin." Jimin looked around, gulped, and spun the bottle shortly. In a few seconds it slowed down. Spinning agonizingly slow, and even slower to Jimin. The crowd of students was silent when it landed on someone everyone wanted for themselves. It landed on Jungkook.

"M-maybe he should spin it again." Chohee, one of Areum's friend say with a small nervous laugh.

"No, he shouldn't, it is what it is." Jimin looked down and Jungkook stood up while waving his hand towards the closet. He made it seem like he wasn't disgusted by Jimin and that he had no problem with it. Jimin stood up with shaky legs and slowly went into the closet.

"Ok go ahead and lock up you're seven minutes start now!" The tension in the closet was stifling as Jungkook sat on the floor staring up at Jimin.

Jimin wanted the floor to open up and take him all though Jungkook was the only person he wanted the bottle to land on.

"We don't have to do this," Jungkook says with a sly smile, again checking Jimin out as if they weren't right in front of each other. Jimin slowly sat on the ground across from him.

"I-I've never kissed anyone," Jimin whispered. Causing Jungkook to laugh.

"I can tell." He remarks. Jimin didn't know if he was being rude but he paid it no mind.

"Five minutes! We don't hear much in there." They heard from outside.

"I'll just fake some noises for them." Jungkook was about to stand up when a pair of lips took him by surprise. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Jimin who was shocked himself that he just did that.

"I-I'm Sorry-,"

"I can teach you how to kiss properly if we're going to be in here." He placed his large hand on Jimin's cheek and slowly rubbed his thumb against his lip. Jungkook's touch was hypnotic. Jimin's skin tingled wherever his hands were. Jimin nodded and the taller smiled pulling him in for another kiss.

Jimin was tense and nervous, a little because he lost his first kiss to a game. But it was with Jungkook

"Relax." He whispered. Jimin did as told and found himself copying Jungkook's moves. Jungkook was surprised a prude boy like him can move his lips the way he was moving them. Well at least he was no longer prude.

Jungkook used his strong hands to pull jimin on top of him. While their tongue explored each other's mouth Jungkook let out a shaky moan at the way his ass pressed on his crotch.

The crowd outside the door was surprised to hear action coming from them after not expecting anything to happen.

"A-ahhh." Jimin softly moaned at his hands that groped his ass. Jungkook smirked and guided his hips to slowly roll down on him.

"Fuck." Jungkook cursed while licking his lips for a quick second. Never had he ever been with a Virgin who made him feel like he needed every inch of him right then and there.

The end of their time came quickly but not the end of their pleasure. Jungkook wanted more and Jimin was a little shocked at what he just did. He looked down at Jungkook's now extremely tight pants around his crotch area. They came out of the room and people whistled while Jimin looked around nervously.

"Damn who knew you had that effect." Namjoon jokes pointing to the noticeable bulge in the taller's pants.

Girls gave him a hateful look and some of them whispered incoherently.

"Alright shut your jealous asses up whos next?" Jimin wanted to disappear once everyone was distracted with the game again. But instead, the strong grip on his arm had other plans. Jungkook pulled him out of the room and into a fairly empty hall where he pushed him up against the wall.

"What was that." He says looking him up and down. "Why do I want to fuck you so bad right now." Jimin's eyes went wide and he went pale in the dim light of the hall.

"I-I don't know." He whispered. Jungkook smiled and tilted his chin up.

"But you're a virgin aren't you..." he shakes his head in disappointment. "Better luck next time kiddo." Jimin watched as he backed off of him and walked down the hall.

"W-wait." He whispers. He can see Jungkook freeze and turn around almost as if he was hoping he'd stop him.

"T-that doesn't mean anything," Jimin says with his whole chest. Jungkook slowly walks back toward him.

"I don't do virgins love. their inexperienced, sensitive, and they whine a lot." Jimin cursed himself as he looked down. Soon his soft yet manly hands caressed his face.

"Maybe I can make an exception though." He mumbles. He slowly bends down and attached their lips together Jimin tiptoed and Jungkook got the hint, lifting him up and pinning him on the wall. The kiss got deep and dirtier by the second leaving love bites and moans of satisfaction Jungkook effortlessly carried him down the hall and into an empty room blindly locking it behind him.

The bed felt comfortable as he laid Jimin on it. He can feel how nervous yet pleasured Jimin was.

"If you don't want me to do this speak now." He mumbles in his ear. Jimin slightly shivered and Jungkook stayed still.

"You want this?" Jimin slowly nodded and Jungkook chuckled.

"Forever hold your peace." He whispered seductively. He started by kissing Jimin, melting him in his arms and slowly making him comfortable. Once the shorter of the two was moaning uncontrollably Jungkook knew he had him exactly where he wanted him to be. He pulled back and took of his converses throwing them to some corner of the room. Taking off his shirt, then zipping down his pants agonizingly slow.

"I never knew you were this pretty." He whispered. He'd always seen Jimin as nothing more than just cute. But having him here under him made him realize Jimin was prettier than most girls at their school.

He had curves in places that drove Jungkook crazy. The way his underwear fit him was unusual for a guy. He had an hourglass figure that was easy to handle and maneuver.

"You're hard for me?" Jungkook says biting the tip of his ear. Jimin gasped and used his hand to grip his soft locks.

"I'm into pretty boys." Jungkook smiled leaving hickeys down his neck. "Specifically pretty boys like you." He mumbled.

"Please," Jimin mumbled. While looking down. "Touch me." Jungkook sighed while sitting up.

"Don't tell me what to do baby, it will never happen." Jimin nodded and Jungkook pulled off his shirt. He gawked at the amazing sight and the taller smiled.

"You like it?" Jimin nodded and Jungkook smirked He pulled off Jimin's pants leaving his underwear on. He got down close to his legs and kissed his thighs. Slowly biting it and hearing small moans leave his mouth.

Jimin gripped Jungkook's hair tightly and Jungkook grunted kissing up his thigh getting close to  
His underwear.

He pulled it off and wowed at him he was bigger than he expected. His cock leaked pre-cum and he whined at the way the cold air hit it.

"You're surprising me." He mumbles. He moved up and slowly pumped Jimin's member earning an exasperated gasp from him. His cheeks were flushed red and his back arched at random times. Jungkook stopped and took off his own pants. Jimin's eyes went wide and Jungkook licked his lips.

"Your first experience is going to be amazing isn't it?" He said cockily Jimin agreed. "Wanna test it out?" He laid back on the bed and Jimin looked at him with wide eyes. Then he nodded.

He got on his knees between Jungkook's legs and took a deep breath.

Just like a lollipop. He thought as he held it in his hands.

He first kissed his shaft earning a shiver from him. he slowly gained confidence as he put his mouth around his tip then moved down.

"That's right princess you got the hang of it." He panted running his hand through his soft locks. Jimin used his tongue and pressed it into the tip  
Of his member.

"Shit." He cursed pulling Jimin's hair. Jimin moaned at the gesture while using his hands to cover whatever his mouth couldn't.

He moved his head up down and hummed causing Jungkook to shiver a bit at that. He pulled his head up and flipped him around.

Jimin nervously looked up in his lust full eyes and he smirked. Jimin could feel his manly hands pry his legs open.

"Breathe." He whispers. Jimin did as told and at that, he felt something in his ass he screamed slightly and covered his mouth.

"It's just fingers," Jungkook said teasingly. "It'll feel better soon I promise." Jimin nodded and moaned softly as he moved them in and out. His voice was music to Jungkook's ears.

"If I had known you were this pretty I would've hit it a long time ago." He nibbles on his ear and Jimin felt like he was in a trans. Jungkook picked up to four fingers and Jimin screwed his eyes shut.

"You think you can take me?" Jimin nodded

"I-I know I can." He whispered Jungkook pulled out his fingers and tasted it.

"You taste so good." He says. "Sweet." He responds. Jimin blushes and Jungkook lines himself up with him. For a second he forgot he was dealing with a virgin when he rammed into the boy. He heard a cry he stopped and looked down. He was sweating and he had a look of pain. This is what he meant when he said he couldn't do virgins but Jimin was an exception.

He took one of Jimin's hands and interlaced their fingers together and pinned it over his head.

"It's going to hurt just a little bit." He assured him. "Then it'll feel better." Jimin nodded with closed eyes. Jungkook kissed him slowly yet passionately to distract him as he pulled out and slowly pushed in.

He can feel the way he squeezes his fingers yet kissed him back. Jungkook began to hear his heartbeat in his ear. He slowly kept picking up the pace and Jimin pulled back for air. He winced yet moaned, refusing to let go of Jungkook's hand.

"Holy fuck." Jungkook cursed. Jimin slowly rolled his hips and arched his back with a small laugh.

"Y-you make me feel s-so good." He whimpers Jungkook eyes rolled as Jimin's ass clenched around his cock.

"I-I wanna try it by myself." Jimin breathes. Jungkook pulled out while panting and let go of his hand then proceeded to lay on the bed. Jimin was a work of art. He also caught onto things fast. Jungkook's boner was torturing as Jimin hovered over it. Soon he slowly sank down and threw his head back in pure bliss.

"Shit." Jungkook's voice cracked as Jimin rolled his hips slowly he grabbed Jimin's waist and thrust up while Jimin rolled down on him.

"Ahh! Jungkook!" He chuckled and rolled his head back.

"Yes, baby?" Jimin was too high on pleasure for him to blush at the nickname.

"I-I like you... fuck." He mumbled placing his hands on Jungkook's chest and slowly moving up  
And down.

"You tell me this while my cock is buried inside you?" Jimin nodded and moved in a circular motion as the pleasure was the only thing he could  
Feel. His own member leaked Precum as he rode Jungkook.

"I think you're pretty, you're smart, and you're pretty fucking good at sex for your first time. I like you too."

"Ahhh!" Jimin came as the white liquid covered Jungkook's stomach. he then lost his energy nearly falling limp. Jungkook flipped him back over and thrusted even harder

Jimin moaned incoherent words while Jungkook railed him admiring how beautiful he was. Soon Jungkook came and pulled out laying next to Jimin. It had to be the best sex he'd ever had. 

Jimin slightly smiled at him and Jungkook returned it.

"Promise you won't make this a one night stand?" Jimin whispered. Jungkook turned around and kissed him. Jimin kisses him back and placed his hand on his cheeks.

"It's not a one night stand Jimin." Jimin nodded and slowly fell asleep in the stranger's bed. Jungkook sat up and looked at how beautifully he slept.

Seven minutes in a closet turned into a lifetime of happiness.

_______  
THE END...


End file.
